1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting device, in particular, to a device that can be easily attached to and detached from an object, adding light-emitting function to the object, so as to increase practicability of the object.
2) Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology in various industries and commerce, the added values of commodities have been diversified by combining respective singular functions of different objects onto one object in order to meet growing consumer needs. For example, a light-emitting device is commonly attached to an object, such as an umbrella, a baton, a pole, etc., for convenient use.
Generally, a light-emitting device can be used either independently or in combination with another object. Usually, an independently used light-emitting device is like a flashlight, which cannot be installed onto another object; therefore, the practicability thereof is decreased. On the contrary, a light-emitting device used in combination with another object, such as an umbrella, a baton, a pole, etc., not only retains the effect of that object itself, but also adds the light-emitting effect and function, so as to increase the practicability of that object. However, as such a light-emitting device fits only to one of the afore-mentioned objects, but not others, the practicability thereof is still limited.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the present invention described herein provides a more practicable detachable light-emitting device with a wider application.